A Forgotten Past (Sequel to WeepingWillow)
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Its been a year, Halloween come and gone once again, and the world is at peace, and Willow finally has a family, everything is perfect. But what happens when everyone in the world is threatened by someone from a time forgotten by even the moon? Who knows what the future has in store, all Willow knows is, the past has come back, and no one is safe.(Sequel to Weeping Willow)
1. At peace at Last

_I remember...  
Once...  
When I was little..._

_My mother told me about a time in history, that was long forgotten...  
She said it was so long ago, even the moon may have forgotten...  
A time when there was nothing to be afraid of, a time a person could be themselves without frightening people..._

_A time... that was erased and forgotten...  
When I asked why...  
She said,"Some things are better left unknown My Darling..."_

_And even now, I don't know why...  
All she ever told me was to hold hope and kindness close to your heart...  
And 'He' wont get you..._

_I thought she meant the Boogeyman...  
But now...  
I don't know..._

_Thats the one question that haunts my memories...  
I want to know...  
About the forgotten past...  
..._

Pitch let out a long yawn as he walked into the kitchen in a black robe with a yellow sash too keep it tied, and black shorts under it. His usual hair style was down and a bit in his face. He slumped down at the table with a low groan, "Morning daddy" Willow said pouring him a cup of black coffee and setting it down on the table along with a plate of bacon and eggs slightly burnt. Today Willow was dressed in a black puffy blouse with a amber ribbon tied around the collar, a black tutu with white leggings and her usual dress up shoes with red ribbons. Her long hair was kept back with a red hair band with a black rose on it.

"Good morning my darling, how did you sleep?" he asked picking up his cup of coffee as Shadow came in with the morning paper that he snatched from the paper boy and set it on the older Spirits lap. "Like a rock, though Shadow kept kicking me in the head..." she said looking at her helper who whimpered. She filled his bowl with burnt meat and sat it down before him, his tail wagged and he started eating. Willow started washing the dished and put the left over food in the microwave to keep warm.

"Willow, you don't have to wake up early to make breakfast everyday, your aloud to sleep in sweetheart" he said drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He saw an add for a new horror film that was coming out in a week and sighed,"What ever happened to the days where horror was about monsters and gouls, I mean honestly, a horror film about a kidnapped girl...? People find this stuff scary? No wonder children don't believe in everything anymore" he said folding the paper.

"The worlds changing Dad, its not the end of the world, monsters and gouls just aren't that scary anymore." she sighed rolling her eyes, it had been a year since last Halloween, and it had come and gone for another year, it was now November, 2, 2013, and Thanksgiving was coming up. "Dad, don't forget everyone's coming over for Thanksgiving Dinner, so could you help me clean the caverns?"

"Alright Dearest, but why does it have to be here?" he complained for the 10th time this week. "Dad we have been over this ten times, Bunny and Jack live out side, Tooth's place is to small, Sandy's castle will put us to sleep, and Norths elves will get in the way." she said trying not to lose her cool. "Alright, but if I find Frost's tongue down your throat again, you are grounded until Halloween, and he'll be banded from these caverns..." he huffed remembering Christmas Night and finding those two making out under the mistletoe.

"Yes daddy" she said sarcastically, Willow and Pitch were still as close as a father and daughter could get, but when it came to Jack they always seemed to fight. "Well I better get going before the stores open, or they'll sell all the good stuff before I get there," she kissed Pitch's cheek and ran out of the black kitchen,"Don't forget to eat Dad, your too thin as it is..."

Pitch cursed under his breath, he loved Willow, but her cooking was still in the first stage, and that was burning the flavor from the food. But it was nice to have someone cook for him, even though the food was inedible and that person made you wear clothes you don't quite like. Pitch sighed and ate some of the eggs and forced them down.

"Well... she's improving..." he coughed out as tears ran down his face. He had been though so many things for thousands of years, but this was true torture, and he loved Willow to much to be honest about her cooking, everyone was the same, especially after last years Thanks giving dinner.

Willow and Shadow flew through the store looking for the things they needed, even though Thanksgiving was a ways away, Willow like to be prepared,"Shadow, could you get some food for the kitchen, we're running low again." Willow said trying to decide which turkey to get.

{On it, what should I get?}

"Apple, cookies, chips, and some other things, and feel free to get your self some doggie treats and a squeaky toy from the animal department." She said getting the biggest turkey and putting it in the cart with the other stuff.

It was still wrong to steal, but how else were they going to get they're food? Buy it? They didn't have money, plus no one but kids and man-children(Men with minds of kids) could see them. Just because they were immortal doesn't mean they don't need to eat, or need rest, they can only be immortal if they eat and sleep like mortals.

As Willow walked down the canned food isle with her cart a can fell behind her startling her making her wings fluff up. She turned around and walked over to the can and picked it up, it was a can of olives, Willow shrugged and put it in the cart, not even bothering to wonder why it dropped. After a bit the cart was full of everything she needed.

The small spirit decided it was time she went home, she took the cart to the back door and summoned her shadow creatures to carry the food.

Willow flew among the clouds and something flashed by her almost knocking her out of the sky,"What the what!?" she shouted as she looked around for what ever it was, but she didn't see anything, and she felt uneasy as well too. What ever it was made her feathers ruffle, Willow gulped and rushed home along with her nightmares and Shadow.

As she flew over the hole under the bed post she closed her wings and jumped right in, not even bothering to land before hand. She landed on her feet as she reached the bottom and across the room she saw something that made her giggle. Pitch was dressed in a black button up dress up shirt, black pants and shoes, and was trying to tie his yellow neck tie, not to mention failing at it.

Willow opened her wings and flew across the room over to him,"Having trouble Dad..?" she asked as he grunted getting mad. Willow laughed and took each end into her hands"Here let me" she said tying it for him, Pitch crossed his arms and let out a huff. "I don't see why I have to wear clothes like this," he said with his arms still crossed, he was starting to act like a child, he did that every time Willow made him wear normal clothes.

"The cloaks fine when your working, but it wouldn't kill you to at least were this" she said putting her hands on her hips, this was the 20th time she's had to say that in the last 2 days, he was acting like a 5yr old. Its not like she asked him to dress like a British Nobel-men, a shirt and pants wouldn't kill him. "Fine..." he said with a huff, Willow smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Daddy" Pitch smiled and patted her head. He knew she meant well, but he still didn't like the fact his "daughter" picked out his clothes, he was a grown man and it was embarrassing.

Later that Day Willow went down to Jacks pond to visit him, he wasn't home much because of the rouge nightmares that still ran loose, apparently a hand full had escaped last Halloween and have been causing trouble. Willow carried her basket of home made cookies, which she hoped tasted good.

"Jack! You here!?" she shouted looking around,"Jack?!" she sighed and looked down, he wasn't home, the shadow turned around and walked away, and not a moment sooner had she heard a twig break. "Hello?" she said looking around, she thought she saw someone duck behind a tree, but she couldn't be sure. Willow kept walking through the forest, she was now on her way home.

She hear leaves rustle behind her and she turned around quickly, she didn't see anyone, Willow turned back around and jolted when she saw a boy leaning against a tree only three feet away, he was tossing a dagger in the air and catching it by the blade. "H-Hello..." she said, she was sure the boy could hear her, since he wasn't human.

His skin was white like hers and his eyes were Blood red, he didn't have eyes pupils, and his hair was so black it was turning blue. His ears were pointed, and from the neck down he had a black swirl pattern tattoo. He was dressed in all black and his clothes were ripped at the ends.

"Hello... little shadow..." he said with a smile, the boy walked up to her putting his knife. "I have a message I need yee to pass on to the bigger shadow..." Willow didn't feel safe and backed away from him, the air around this boy made her feathers ruffle.

"No need to be frightened Little Shadow, I will not harm yee," he said talking like he was from the middle ages, he grabbed her by the arm keeping her from retreating any further. "Yee need to tell the Big Shadow to watch himself, he's on thin ice..." he said gripping her arm, "ow..." Willow tried to pull away but he was really strong.

"And if he doesn't... I'll be taking away whats most precocious to him..." he threaten disappearing into the shadows.

"Willow!" she heard someone shout startling her, she was now on edge today. She turned to see Jack and from the bruises he was up against either a horse or a bear nightmare, Willow smiles and ran into his arms and he wrapped them around her lovingly. Willow gave him a small peck of the lips and nuzzled close. "I missed you" she said against his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I got a job to do ya know... but I'll always make time for you Willow, I promise..." he kissed her forehead and smiled. Willow pecked his lips, Jack smiled and gave her a peck too, and it wasn't long until they shared a passionate kiss. The shadow pulled away and started kissing every inch of the frost spirit's face. Jack didn't really mind, her kisses were so warm, he enjoyed it.

Time passed and as noon came, Jack had his head on Willows lap as she read a fairytale to him, they did this often and he would sometimes pretend to be asleep so she would stroke his hair. She was so warm, he missed the warmth his body once had, but when Willow was with him, he felt warm inside.

Willow finished reading and set her book down, "Aaw... over already?" he asked smiling trying to look disappointed. "Afraid so..." she said as she gently stroked his hair, making him smile even more. For now, everything was calm, everything was peaceful...

Everything was perfect for the two lovers...

Jack sat up and leaned in, his cold lips brushed against her hungerly, and he caught her in a kiss. "mmh...!" Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Jack trailed the kiss along her jaw and down her neck, he was going to make up for the 300yrs they were apart, and he was loving the way she made him feel sometimes.

His colds hands started to wonder, he gently nipped her neck lovingly making her flinch. Willow ran her fingers through the snow white locks, throwing her head back moaning the snow spirits name as her cheeks became flustered. Jack smiled and laid her down gently, getting on top of her and look into her violent eyes. She was the Queen of Hearts, and he was her Jack...

And he wouldn't have it any other way, he held her close resting his head on her shoulder. Willow smile lovingly and stroked his hair lovingly, Jack always seemed to want to lay on top of her, she didn't mind much, but he was a bit heavy..

She loved being with Jack... but what happened earlier still bothered her...

The boy didn't seem like a spirit... and he wasn't human. "Willow?" Jack looked at her, "Yes?" she asked slowly coming out of thought. "Nothing... never mind..." he said resting against her again.

Willow smiled and shook it off, she continued to stroke his hair until he fell asleep. She laid him down and stood up, she opened her wings deciding to take a quick flight. She flew up into the air and high above the clouds when she was high enough she closed her wings and let herself fall, when she was only a few feet above the lake she opened her wings and flew along the surface of it, dipping her hand into the water as she flew.

It felt good to stretch her wings and fly, but still, she wondered, why did Manny give her wings, and swan wings at that? It was pointless to ask, Pitch was the only one who really talked to him, not even the Guardians could have more then a three word conversion with him. "Mind if I fly with you...?" Jack asked flying with her.

"If you can keep up..." she said flying up into the clouds, and Jack fallowed happily. In they're pass lives the two would always race one another to the small clearing where her mother would read to the children of the village, and even though they were flying it still brought back so many memories. Willow flew faster as Jack chased her.

The shadow hide within the clouds and the snow teen flew in and looked for her, Willow loved playing hide and seek in the clouds, Jack was so cute when he looked lost. The shadow giggled and flew up behind him jumping on his back, the snow spirit let out a surprised yelp and nearly fell out of the sky. He let ot a laugh and held the shadow in his arms.

"Your so cute..." he said giving her a cold kiss on the nose, Willow giggled and nuzzled close, they both flew down and walked hand in hand to the caverns, un aware that they were being watched by something in the shadows...

* * *

**Ok, phew... all done, happy for that, I hop you all liked it, so please review and I'll get back to you...**


	2. Arguing and A new Friend

**I'm glad everyone liked Weeping willow, so I hope you all are enjoying the sequel so far.**

* * *

The two spirits walked around the forest hand in hand and into town, the boy from earlier, what he said still bothered her. He wasn't human, and wasn't a spirit, what could he be then? And why did he want her to pass a message on to Pitch.. .?

"Willow?" Jack said snapping her out of her train of thought. "Huh..? Yes?" she said looking at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all..." she said hugging his arm. "Hey Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I played a joke on you when we were little?" Willow nodded ,"I never did say I was sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, it was years ago..." she said with a smile. "But I still made you-" she stopped him with a kiss and smiled. "Don't start apologizing for something that happened in our past lives, you silly Trickster..."

"Silly Witch..." he said kissing her forehead. "C'mon, lets get something to eat ." she said pulling him to Baskin Robbins, if there one thing Willow knew a bout Jack, he loved ice cream, and so did she .

Jack opened the door for her,"Thank you" she said walking in. "Your welcome" he let the door close and the worker walked in and locked to door to lock up for a bit and turned the sign to closed. They both smiled and started making a super ice cream sundae, first vanilla ice cream , then chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough, cotton candy, and then all the toppings, whip cream, and lots of cherries.

Both spirits took there leave with the ice cream after clearing up and flew to the park to eat it. They both fed each other ice cream until it was all gone.

After they were done both flew up and over the forest, down to the worn out bed post and jumped in the hole one at a time, once they got to the bottom they were greeted by Shadow. "Hey Boy!" Jack said petting the black furred nightmare as it licked his face happily. Willow wasn't the only one who was fond of Jack, when ever the snow spirit came to visit he'd bring a cookie from North's for him, and the two became quick friends.

"Nice to see you and the dog are getting along Frost" Pitch said walking out of the shadows, "Nice to see that Willow is still dressing you, Pitch" he mocked ma king him mad. Willow stepped between them before they started at one another's throats, they weren't quite friends, or enemies... they were... frienemies. They understood one another, but the fact one acted like a father and the other a rebel boyfriend, it made it hard for them to get along sometimes, mostly because of Jack's often uncalled for jokes .

"C'mon you guys-" she said trying to break them up.

"Well at least I don't wear the same thing every day..." Pitch hissed.

"You use to... and a dress no less..." Jack mocked with his usual smirk.

"It was a robe... not. a. dress..."

"Guys..."

"Sure looked like it was a dress..."

"Why you little-"

"GUYS!" she shouted grabbing them both b y the ear and pulling them down to her level, "Stop acting like toddlers... and get along!" she said angerly. "But He-!" they began before she grips they're heads and bashed them together. "I Don't Care! Now Stop Fighting!" "Yes Willow..." they both said rubbing they're heads. "Honestly, we may have an eternity to be young, but t here's a time for being a child, and times for being an adult ... SO ACT YOUR AGES !" she shouted scaring the hell out of them. "Under Stand!?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they both went pale, they argued every time it came to Willow, and every time, Willow felt ready to snap. The little spirit left and went to her room to cool down, she slammed the door behind her and slumped face down on her bed. "When will the fighting end...?"

Meanwhile the two male spirits started arguing again, like always, Pitch said one thing Jack said the other and it just circled back to the original subject. "You really need to chill out when it comes to me and Willow, she isn't always going to want to be a your little girl for t he rest of time" Jack argued, "I wouldn't have a problem with it if she wasn't dating a rebel spirit like you. .. " Pitch said crossing his arms.

"Hey, I was just joking around your the one who took it seriously!" Jack shouted as the argument was going back to that subject once again. "You called what I use to wear a dress! It Was A Robe!"

"And It Was A Joke! Besides You Started It When You Mentioned My Hoodie! It Happens To Be The Only T-Shirt I Own!"

"And that's my fault how...? Do you even bathe or wash your clothes...?"

"I bathe! And I Wash My Clothes!" Jack shouted.

They're shouting bounced around the cavern walls, and reached Willow moments after the words escaped there mouths. She tried blanking out, but they're voices broke through the sound barrier in her head, louder then before. {You ok Willow... ?} Shadow asked nuzzling her head with h is blue nose. "Mmh..." s he groaned.

{That bad...?}

"Mmhnn..." she groaned again not bothering to look up. {I hear there's a new sh o p called Hot Topic, cute clothes, accessories, make up, ect.} he said getting he r attention. {Whaddya say..? Wanna go?} he asked as she lifted her h e ad . {It 'll get your mind off them fighting. .. just let them cool down for a bit ... } he said licking her cheek. "Ok..." Willow stood up and sunk down in to the cold thick shadows.

The shadows were still comforting to her, sometimes she would even sleep in the m when she couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother Pitch, the darkness remind ed her of Pitch, and they're cold touch reminded her of Jack, the two people s he loved with all her heart.

She resurrect in an ally in town, at this time of day it was one of the only places with enough shadows. She opened wings and flew high up, she looked around to see if she was close enough to the store, but instead of finding the store, sh e found something else.

"LOOK OUT!" A girls voice shouted as something big and heavy flew into Willow knocking them both out of the sky. "Gah ! " the little shadow screamed as sh crushed by the larger creature. Willow had no clue what it was, it was as big as a car and as round as a beach ball, "Ow.. . " she said trying to get out from under it, as she did the large creature began to shrink until it was the of a normal beach ball. "You ok?" A girl said helping Willow up.

"Bit banged up... but I'll live..." she said dusting herself off as the female spirit picked up her strange pet.

The girl was around 18, she was thin, tall, and seemed to be part cat, considering the fact she had cat ears and a long fuzzy cat tail. She had short hair that was so black it was a little purple in t he light with a few light purple streaks . Her eyes were dark violet with green a round the pupils, her skin was light peach with a little tan mixed in. Her nail were long and cat-like, they were painted black with purple kitty cross bones.

She was dressed in a black shirt that hung off one shoulder, with a purple winky face kitty cross bone in the middle, and purple little paw prints along the collar and bottom. she had a ruffled purple skirt lined with black lace and a black clothe belt with a cross bone buckle. Lastly she had high heel boots with purple belts that went all the way around them, she was beautiful.

Her little creature was purple and white with small back legs and big arms with long clawed paws, its had a triangle shaped nose, little fuzzy cat like ears, long thin tail, it was kinda cute.

"What's your name?" she asked petting her dizzy pet, "Willow... Weeping Willow. . ." she said snapping out of it,"You?"

"Names Friday, Friday the 13th, I specialize in bad luck and back karma for bad people" she answered with a smile showing her fangs. "Oh, I've heard of you, your the reason the Cortez drug ring was put in jail a few years back." Willow said remember seeing it in the news paper, it was a big head liner, and made the already well known Spirit even more popular .

"Weeping Willow... I know I've heard that name some where... I know its the name of a British Tree..." the cat girl mumbled as one ear flattened and the other perked up crossing her arms. The little creature sat on the cat girls shoulder as she thought. "Uuh... what is that thing ..." Willow said pointing to it.

"She isn't a thing, she's Plum" Friday said holding her,"And she's a hobgoblin, and my little bad luck charm, she helps me get from place from place and keeps me company." she smiles and patted her pets head. She looked at Willow and her long black tail frizzed, she hadn't noticed it right away but...

Those big dark eyes, that long black hair, that flawless snow white skin, those angel wings, that outfit, and that small thin figure. She looked like a glass doll, so small and flawless, she was adorable.

"Your... Your..." she dropped her pet an d pulled the small girl into a huge bear hug. "YOUR ADORABLE!" she said rubbing her cheek against Willows.

_'Looks like... I made a new friend... I think...' _Willow thought blushing with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

**Finally all done, sorry it took so long, somethings wrong with Fanfiction and it erased a few things and put a bunch of spaces everywhere, and sorry if a few things are out of place, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
**


	3. Who were you in the past?

**Ok, sorry it took so long, but please R&R**

* * *

The smell of food cooking filled the caverns as two female spirits were hard at work making dinner, it was baked fish and chips, but it still smelled great. Hopefully with Friday's help the food would taste good and go down easily, unlike most of the food Willow cooks. Plenty of things went wrong when it was just Willow cooking, she'd forget to peel things, she'd let water over boil, burn things, or under cook things, so Friday had gotten her a cook book for kids.

Its been more then a week since they met and Friday has visited at least 4 times during that period of time, she'd come to the caverns almost like that's how it has always been, she just comes right in to say hello, and sometimes she would just pop in to see how things were. She even acted like her and Willow were old friends, and that made the small shadow very happy, she even introduced her to her three friends, April 1st, Lucky St. Patrick, and Cupid St. Valentine.

Cupid was a bit of a flirt around Willow, he'd always complement her on her soft skin and long hair, not to mention her dark eyes, he seemed to love the way they glowed. Cupid had short curly pink hair that smelled like cotton candy, with a red heart shaped hair clip just for show. He had peach skin, strawberry red eyes, under his left eye he had a heart shaped tattoo, he was at least 5'8', he also had a thin and lean figure. He was dressed in a pink dress shirt with a red tie and red geans with a pink belt, on his back were fluffy pink dove wings that were smaller then Willow's, and from his accent, he was French.

Lucky was a sweetie, he was Irish, and was raised to respect women, if Willow needed help cleaning up or doing chores he'd help with out a second thought. Lucky had bright orange-red hair that curled a bit, and a fuzzy tail that looked like a field mouse's that matched his hair color. He was dressed in a black tank top with an unzipped green jacket over it, and green camouflage pants and black boots. He was the same size as Cupid, but his skin was a bit paler and he had freckles under his emerald green eyes.

April was nice and so funny, she'd tell jokes and funny stories, not to mention help Jack and Willow play pranks on people, so long as they didn't hurt anyone. She had curly ruby red shoulder length hair and big blue-green eyes, her skin was cream colored and a little pink around her cheeks. She was 4'10' and pretty thin, she wore a frilly purple and blue dress and matching diamond pattern socks and red dress up shoes. She also had a cute southern accent.

Oh, one more, thing, they stuck with Friday like tape worms to a dog, in other words...

They were pests...

Well, Pitch thought so, Willow seemed to enjoy having them around, two teenagers he could handle in his house, maybe three, but 6? Now that was too much, he didn't mind Friday being there, she was helpful, and a little attractive too, it was nice to have someone Willow could relate to, a role model if you will. But having a playboy that flirts more then Frost, a joker that puts salt in his afternoon tea when he's trying to relax, and a leprechaun that drinks his good whiskey like he was going to die of thirst, was way too much to handle.

He was very crossed with Lucky for drinking his wine, even for a spirit, the rare and good kind was hard to find, and he'd like something to help take off the edge after a hard day of work. Even though he had somewhat made peace with the Guardians, him and Sandy, well... they still fought one another when it came to making dreams or nightmares, Pitch lost often, but neither of them won when they're sand mixed and made flat out weird dreams.

Not only that, but when all 6 of the special spirits where together they were louder then anything, and when Friday decided to hang lose, it was worse torture then Willow's cooking.

"Foods Ready!" Friday shouted as the two set it all out, once again it was a sea food themed dinner, but no one really minded. There only person who did mind, though they weren't crossed with the meal, but the fact that his uninvited guests always seem to stay to get fed like a bunch of stray rats...

Willow sat down, Jack sat on one side of her, Cupid the other, which made Pitch a little uneasy, Cupid was at least 25 or 27, not to mention bigger then his little angel, he could easily over power her if needed, and made the older shadow both worry and boil with anger.

Friday sat next to him and served him before herself, and he smiled and started eating, the bad luck spirit he didn't mind having around, it was almost like she was his wife. Pitch's eyes widened and he choked on both the thought and the food. "Hey are you ok!?" Friday asked rubbing his back. Pitch nodded his head and took a big gulp of water, he slammed his cup down and panted.

"I... I'm ok..."

The feeling in the air made Cupid's feathers ruffle, he smiled happily, there was a spark, and he could feel it.

Pitch...

The heartless Nightmare King, was in love... He could feel it in his feathers and he could hear the rhythm of Pitch's heart, it was certain. Question was, did the other person feel the same way?

After dinner they all left after helping clean up, Jack gave Willow one last kiss goodbye and left to go home to his pond. Pitch and Willow went to the Library in the Caverns, over the years, when he wasn't spreading fear, Pitch would go out and collect books to read, at first it was something to kill boredom during the day when he couldn't go out, or if his powers were to weak to create nightmares on the other side of the world. After awhile his small book shelf turned into many.

Pitch sat in his black chair in front of the fire and turned on the lamp on his right while his daughter laid on her stomach on the ground on his left. He opened a book, put on his reading glasses and started to read. Willow picked up a pencil and started to draw, and before long, when Pitch was in the middle of his book, a question popped into the little shadows head. "Daddy...?"

"Hm? Yes my darling?"

"Who were you in your past life, what were you like? Did you have a fa-"

"I dont know... I dont remember, I just woke up one day in these caverns with my fearlings.." he said sounding annoyed as he closed his book, and willow clamped her mouth shut. "Sorry.." she said softly, Pitch frowned and sighed. "Its alright Sweetie... its not your fault..."

After that, there was an awkward silence between the two, Pitch had learned quickly that Willow was a curious girl, and when a question popped in her head, she had to ask, even if it was at a random time and was a random question. He guessed it was after being alone for so long, and with so many questions unanswered in that time, now that she has someone who will answer, he couldn't blame her for asking. He looked at her as she laid there, and she was just staring at the fire.

Pitch wondered, what could of brought up a question like that...?

Willow let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, Pitch smiled and set his book down, he scooped her up in his arms and held her like a small child. He loved holding her in his arms like this, the warmth of another as he held them was something he always longed for, but this didn't quite satisfy it in the way he wanted it to.

Pitch carried her to her room and set the small spirit in bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Willow nuzzled under the covers happily, it was so warm and comfy, "Daddy... can you tell me a story...?" she asked turning to him smiling. Pitch smiled and nodded, her tiny ghost like hand reached out to him and his large grey hand wrapped its long lean fingers around hers holding it tenderly.

He always held her hand when he told her a story, good or back, happy or sad, funny or even scary, she loved her father's stories and loved to hold his hand as he told them. Pitch told her one of her favorite stories, the story of Simbad the Sailor of the Seven Seas, he told her how he was an astounding sailor, how he traveled far and wide. Getting into trouble, having adventures, and finding treasures of all kinds, it all sounded so tiring, that Willow couldn't stay awake for the ending.

Pitch chuckled and pulled the overs over her shoulders and tucked a ragged stuffed horse under the covers and she cuddled it in her sleep. Its was a ragged and torn looking thing, almost like it was years old, but instead it was only a few months old, Pitch had made it for her, and given it to her for Christmas, it wasn't anywhere close to the toys she had collected over the years, a lot of them were decades old, but she took great care of them. North had offered to help Pitch make it, but he refused, he wanted to make it, and knowing North he'd have it done before Pitch could thread a needle.

She had gotten a lot of gifts that Christmas, but her favorite was the horse Pitch had made just for her. The horse had black yarn for its main and tail, it had a few patches of tattered clothe sewn in to it and it was mostly black with yellow buttons for eyes, around its neck it had a yellow ribbon with black dots, and its name, was Rose.

Pitch stoked her hair softly and stood up, he didn't sleep often, and he dreamed even less, it was during the night he often visited an old friend. Willow question still bothered him, and he wondered, was he a good person, or was he evil from the beginning? He hoped not, he wanted to be someone she could look up to, not someone who would frighten her even more. There was only one person he could ask, The Man in the Moon, Pitch sunk into the shadows, and where he appeared was somewhere not even the Guardians have been.

The palace on the moon, home of The Man in the Moon.

"Long time no see..." Said a man with short yellow silver hair. "Manny..." he said coldly, the small man smiled. He was about a foot taller then Sandy, his skin was pail an abit pink around the cheeks, he had dark blue eyes like the night sky and sparkled like the eyes of a child, he was a bit round which made him look younger then he really was. His hair was neat with a cow-lick that curled back, the small man was dressed in a white button up shirt, a yellow vest, a white tail coat and white dress pants.

"Its good to see you old friend" the little man said smiling. "I'd say I felt the same way... but then I'd be lying," he somewhat spat, "I see, well I doubt your here for tea and a game of chess like usual, so what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't I just come an visit without a reason?"

"No, not after the dark ages ended, after that, you always have a motive for coming to the moon..."

Pitch chuckled and nodded his head,"Yes I suppose..."

"So what is your Motive...?"

"Who was I in my past life... I know you know..."

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not...?"

"Because I don't know..."

"Thats Bull!"

"I don't! Why Do You Want To Know After All This Time!?"

"Because! I Want To Know If I Was A Man Willow Can Be Proud Of! Her, Frost, and the other's often tell one another about they're past lives... I'm the only one who doesn't know... I want to know Manny..."

"I'm sorry... but I can't answer you... You became Pitch Black when I was no more then a baby," Manny said looking down, Pitch frowned and disappeared. Manny sighed and slumped in his chair and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't say he and Pitch never fought, but this was a very very touchy subject, and it gave him one hell of a head ache. This was defiantly a short visit, shorter then most.

"Master...?" a small and adorable robot boy asked peeking out the door, he was made of white metal, with a baggy blue shirt big enough to be like a knee high dress with a white crescent moon in the middle, blue lens eyes, and light blue hair. Manny turned to him and tilted his head, "Yes AN1?"

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Because... If I told the truth... the game would be quite boring..." he said smiling.

In the shadows, hidden from sight, a creature with red eyes grinned and crawled off to its master to report what he had learned. His master, and others of his kind were alot like The Nightmare King, only...

The Moon had forgotten them, just as hit had forgotten a past from long ago...

* * *

**Done! I'm Finally Done! Sorry if it sucks though.**


	4. Lust of The Heart

Dawn had drawn near as the sun started to peak through the darkness of an ending night. The sun rise chased out the darkness for another new day was coming, little moon beams returned to the moon, dream and nightmare sand disappeared and faded in the light, as it changed the color of the sky.

The sun light peaked through the black curtains of a little spirits room.

A little shadow let out a small yawn as the light helped her wake up. She slipped out from under her warm covers, and as soon as her feet touched the cold black stoned floor, a cold shiver shot through her. "Looks like the winter winds are starting to blow away the warmth early" she said rubbing her arms.

Winter Wind spirits are often unseen by all, even other spirits, they are fun loving and playful spirits, and they often love to see a person shiver from the cold they bring. Willow knew that much, she just smiled it off and walked over to her wardrobe, she opened it up and picked out an outfit. She put on a black tank top, then a black wool sweater with a white skull in the middle, a grey and black plaid skirt, black leggings, and black shoes.

She brushed her long hair, and tied the black locks with ribbons that matched her skirt, into two downward pigtails. She twirls around in front of the mirror and smiled,"Nice" she said and walked over to her bed and made it, opened her curtains and tied them back, then walked out to make breakfast. She walked down the hall and stopped by Pitch's Study to see if he was home from work, Willow smiled and let out a sigh, he fell asleep at his desk, again.

She shook her head and pulled him out of his chair and dragged him over to the couch next to the desk, when he was out, he was really out. She laid him down and covered him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams Daddy..." she whispered and kissed his forehead, looks like she wouldn't be making breakfast today.

Willow tucked back a few stray strands of black hair and smiled, seeing him so peaceful, she couldn't help it, he'd been so tense for the last couple of days, and a bit clumsy too, it was nice seeing him relaxed.

The small shadow stood up and walked over to his desk and tucked away his nightmare list, she then sunk into the shadows, and reappeared outside of the caverns, she couldn't visit Jack today, since today was another Guardians Meeting, so she opened her wings and flew towards Paris, France, City of Love and home of the Spirit of Love, Cupid.

The other day he had asked her if she could visit and have a cup of tea with him, she of course agreed, she flew high above the clouds and let out a relaxed sigh. She could easily of gotten there in five minutes by shadows, instead of by wings, but she loved the sights and views she got from flying. She closed her eyes and enjoys the wind in her feathers, but that joy ended when...

*Whack!*

Someone hit her over the head knocking her out of the sky, "Aaah!" she opened her wings when she straightened and tried to fly, but something sharp hit her left wing making it to painful to fly, and only worsened when she was forced to take a rough landing. Half way down her wings closed in mid air and she fell to the ground, bounced of the earth once and was slammed against it again on her arm.

"aah..." she gripped her bleeding wing.

"What a pretty little girl..." said a lust filled voice that make her feathers ruffle. She saw a tall man with a thin and lean figure, he wore black and red, his eyes where a blazing red, his hair jet black, and his out fit seemed a few sizes too small. He was attractive, in a seducer kind of way, and he looked like someone you wouldn't want you kids around, even if them were 22.

He walked over to her and stepped on her back when she tried to get up, the little shadow winced in pain, he bent down and ripped the black arrow from her wing roughly. "Aah!"

"Lovely... what lovely screams..."he said licking her blood from the arrow. "Who... are y-you...?" she panted. "I'm happy you asked..." he said picking her up by her hurt wing,"I'm Noir(Nor) Lust... Spirit of Lust and Passion..." he hissed into her ear.

"Gah...!" he squeezed her wing harder. "Lovely..." he held her chin making her look at him,"What pretty eyes..." he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard a click from behind him. "Put the girl down Noir... or this arrow goes through that thick skull of yours..." the spirit of love threatened with his cross bow to the mans head.

"As you wish..." he said dropping Willow, he turned around to face his counter part with a smile, but the pink haired man continued to glare at the darker spirit. "Its good to see you... my little Dove..."

"I told you never to call me that..." he said gripping the trigger with his index finger. "Willow...? You Ok?" he asked not taking his eyes off the man in front of him, "Y-Yeah..." She said gripping her aching wing, "Get behind me..." he said and she crawled behind him.

"How have you been... little dove...?"

"Why are you here...?"

"To see you, why else...?" he said licking his lips.

"Then why'd you attack willow...?" he asked getting ready to shoot him in the head. "I needed to get off" he grinned. Cupid snarled and pressed the trigger, Willow eyes widened...

At the last Noir pushed Cupids cross bow aside causing him to miss, and...

And...

Kissed him...

He had one hand tangled in the curly pink locks, while the other gripped his wrist forcing him to let go of his weapon. The pink spirit groaned and tried to pull away, he clawed at his arm, trying to get him to let go. Willow let out a growl, she forced her self on her feet and bit the other spirits arm, he let go and screamed in pain as her sharp teeth pierced his flesh.

"Damned Brat!" he let go of his counter part wrist and hit willow so hard she fell to the ground out cold with her cheek bruised and her mouth bleeding.

...

Its was hours before she woke up, and her head was throbbing like crazy. She tried to sit up... but that made it worse... so she laid back down and nuzzled under to warm fluffy covers. "How are you feeling?" said a familiar voice. She smiled when she saw that Jack was sitting next to the bed, "My head hurts like crazy..."

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead,"Aaw... poor baby..." he said lick he was talking to a child. Willow blushed and giggled softly, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head against her stomach. Willow gently stroked his snowy hair, she swirled a lock of white hair around her finger, he purred softly as she tucked his hair back and stroked his cheek.

"Thats so cute..." Cupid said as he entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies. He set it down and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed,"Sorry about what happened to you... Noir... he's well... he's a bit of a dick, and hates it when he doesn't get what he wants, so he either lashes out or goes mental..." the pink spirit said curling a lock of pink between his fingers. "How's your wing?"

"its fine, it doesn't hurt... I just hope I can still fly with it..." a worried look spread across Jack's face as he gently stroked her wing. She blushed and smiled happily, "I can still feel it."

"That's good, then you should be able to fly..." Cupid said smiling as he ruffled her hair. Willow smiled and accepted the tea when he offered it to her, while Jack rubbed against her like a kitten wanting attention. The little shadow smiled and stroked his hair as he nuzzled her neck, she didn't mind it, she could understand why he was such an attention grabber.

"You two sure are lovey Dovey" Cupid chuckled, he picked up his pink sun glasses and put them on. He looked at the two lovers as Jack nuzzled Willow's stomach, taking in her warmth as she stroked his hair, two hearts appeared above them, it started out white, then yellow, then orange, pink, and finally red.

He smiled happily, that meant they would love each other no matter what...

It was true love...

Jack nuzzled her cheek like a puppy wanting attention, he only did this when he wanted to see her a bit embarrassed, lover or not, he still liked to joke around with her. "Your so cute..." he said cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

She blushed, and nuzzled his shoulder lovingly.

Love was dripping from the air, and was as thick as fog, it was intoxicating to a certain pink winged spirit. Now while other people got high on drugs and weed...

Cupid got high on love, and at the moment he had to leave the room before he started babbling, but the moment he exited the room a cold chill ran down his spin and made his feathers ruffle, something wasn't right, not at all...

He closed his eyes as he loaded his cross bow...

An evil presence was in his home...

His eyes snapped open and he fired his arrow, but whatever it was got away, the danger had passed, but Cupid wasn't satisfied. "Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with an old friend... somethings going on..."

The creature hidden in the shadows grinned to its self, it new what it had to do, but it would need some help...

The creature crawled through the shadows to a place the sun nor moon beams could reach, not even on the clearest night...

It was a place all children feared, and even some adults...

A place full of creatures not even Pitch had seen in years and years...

The home of the Forgotten Fearlings and Demons...

The little fearling, who had gotten what she had needed from the cloud castle, crawled along the ceiling and walls of the dark caverns. She was a tiny thing, and barely had a form, her eyes burned blazing red, and her bone tiny body was about the same size as Willows.

"Dagger..." she hissed in a voice that would turn your hair white, she crawled up to the red eyed boy as he tossed his dagger in the air and caught it by the blade. He put it away and turned to the formless fearling. "Yes...?"

"I need your help... the little ssshadow and the winter princcce ssseem to be sssmitten..." she hissed crawling onto his shoulders, "I need you... to cassst a ssspell on me... asss massster sssaid... we mussst break their bondsss... to one another..."

Dagger looked at her as he ran his long claw-like nail along the side of the blade, this interested him, "We must break they're bondsss... and turn them on one another... and then... we can take... them ... down..."

"Alright... what kind of spell..."

"Man me look human...!" she hissed laughing as she ran her nails along his cheek just slightly scratching it, "Alight..." he smiled showing his fanged teeth...

She smiled either happily or... well... I'd rather not explain...

But I can explain what these creatures were doing there...

During the dark ages... when The Gaudians were trying to end it... man became brave enough to stand up to such creatures...

And the ones who didn't retreat to the darkness of what is now their home, were slain...

And for hundred of years...

Thats were they stayed...

And were they stayed dormant and asleep..


	5. Chaos

A little robotic boy walked own the halls of the palace pushing a cart carrying tea, cups, and some small sandwiches. The cart was bigger then he was, and heavy, and all the other moon bots didn't lift a finger to help him, they all already had choirs to do, and they were programed to do as told without question. The little moon-bot kept pushing until the squeaky wheel got jammed half way to the library, where his master awaited his afternoon tea. "Great..." he sighed pushing harder trying to get it to move.

"C'mon...! Move Darn It..!" he said tugging on it and getting behind it pushing, "Move!"

He slammed his metal body against it, still it only moved an inch,"Well... at least it moved..." he sighed. "Need a hand little guy?" the tall pink Spirit said walking up to the little metal boy. "Hello Sir. Valentine" Nell said looking up at him as he walked over, he took the handles and forced the cart along, and was careful not to spill anything. When he got inside he found Manny sitting in his chair reading one of his many many books.

"Cupid St. Valentine, its been so long since you last visited me..." Manny said smiling as he set down his book. Cupid smiled and stopped the cart, "If I had known you were coming I would have set out a chess or checker board for us to play..."

"I appreciate the thought Manny..." the pink spirit helped the little robot set out the tea and finger foods. Cupid sat down as Nell poured Manny a cup of Lunar tea, it was Nell's own special blend, and he was still trying to prefect it. He handed the cup to his master and then gave Cupid of cup of it, "Thank you Nell," he said patting the moon-bots artificial hair. "Now... is there a reason for this surprise visit...?" the little man asked sipping his tea.

"Yes... I want to know what happening down on Earth..." Manny put his cup down, "I can't tell you... you know how I enjoy games..."

"Yes, I know all to well... you enjoy toying with all of us... all of us..." he traces his finger around the rim of the cup, his loving and cheer filled eyes were stone cold.

"I do love them you know... I know I can be childish and selfish... but stirring things up and keeping things a secret..." he took a sip of tea, "Is the only way I can keep myself entertained..."

Cupid didn't say a word, he just drank his tea. "I love them... I really do..." Manny tried to assure the pink spirit, "And I love all of you..."

"I know..." he placed a kiss on Manny's forehead before he went back to drinking his tea.

Back on Earth:

It was half past noon and Willow was reading to Jack again, but he was cuddling her for more attention. "Willow...?"

"Yes Jack..?"

Jack blushed and looked up at her, "C-Can I...? Can I feel your warmth...?"

Willow blushed and smiled softly, "Yes..." she set down the book and unbuttoned her shirt until it was completely open. Jack took off his hoodie and held her close, they're skin touch, and only for a moment, Willow jerked back from the cold, but she allowed him to hold her. He rested his cheek against her chest, his cold touch became warm in a matter of seconds.

Willow stroked his hair and closed her eyes, she knew how much her beloved like to listen to her heart beat.

Memories flowed into her mind, and she smiled, the first time it happened, they were 10...

_10yr old Jack walked up to Willow as she read sleeping beauty,"Hey Silly Witch" he said making her mad, "I'm not a 'witch' I'm a wiccan, they're a difference, any ways..." she marked her book and set it down, "What do you want...?" she asked with a huff._

_"I want to listen to your heart beat"_

_"Why..?"_

_"I want to see if its different then mine" he didn't wait for answer, he wrapped his arms around her waits and leaned against her chest. He closed his eyes and listened closely, he smiled, her heart rhythm was beautiful to him. After what seemed like hours he let go, "Well, were they different?"_

_Jack blushed not wanting to tell the truth and smiled, "You have a dumb heart beat, it sound wierd, but I guess thats what a Silly Witches heart sounds like."_

_"Grr! Jackson!" She shouted picking up her book and taking a swing at him with it, he laughed and ran away as she chased him, "Come Back here You Damned Trickster!" she screamed ticked off at him._

He was lying though, and he'd never lie to her like that again, 'Silly Witch..." he whispered smiling, "Silly Trickster."

Meanwhile, while they were having fun together, not everything was peachy at Tooth Palace.

Baby tooth flew up to her mother and chirped frantically, "Baby tooth, slow down, I cant under stand you"

When she calmed her chirps a bit she told Tooth what was happening, "W-What?!"

Toothinia quickly flew to see what was going on in her palace. A boomerang flew through the air hitting any and all tooth fairies that didn't get out of the way,"Oh My Goodness!" but before she could help her fairies a boomerang hit her wing and she fell on one of the hanging Tooth Keepers.

She panted and held her injured wing, a pair of fuzzy feet landed before her and she tried to look up, but they knocked her out cold, and left her laying there with the boomerang that struck her laying beside her.

At the Warren things weren't much better, ice spread around the grass and froze the paint rivers, frosted the design vines, and froze the egg flowers solid. "What Is Goin On Er!?" Bunny asked worried and he hopped around his Warren trying to find where it was all coming from.

The frost and ice was getting everywhere, and he couldn't find a way to stop it. His stone Easter Eggs were frozen to the ground, "No... whats going on... why is everything...?" before he could finish something hit the back of his head hard enough to send him to the ground. He looked up with blurry eyes and couldn't believe what he saw, "Frostb-"

He was hit in the head against and his feet were given frostbite.

Back at Halloween Hallow, the trees where being cut down faster then anything, and the big tree that was home to Willows bats was cut down, and her Halloween animals, were destroyed leaving only piles of sand and colorful feathers.

At Norths work shop all the yetis were falling asleep, and toys were being smashed and broken, this would send him months back, no that he could stop it, by the time he stepped out of his office he was hit with a huge dose of sleep sand.

And at Sand castle, all of Sandy's dream sand was turned to nightmare sand, including most of his dream animals. He barely had enough sand to put a neighborhood to sleep.

What is the name of the moon was happening?


End file.
